Digimon Frontier 2:The Return of Angewomon
by Rebel of my Destiny
Summary: The Digital World is dying. A great evil is destroying it's life force and only Takuya and his gang, with the help of new allies can they save this world. Is Kida and her digimon really the key to saving it? Koujixoc R&R Please!
1. Epilogue

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Sadly, I do not own Digimon or any of its seasons.

* * *

**

"..._Digidestined…"_

Fiery red eyes widened as the all too familiar sound reached his ears. The noise of his parents and little brother talking behind him about cake and presents drifted away to a faint murmuring. The display of his cell-phone showing a recognizable image of what seemed to be an eye seeming to stare at him with a question… a question he already knew the answer to. His mind blinked to the image of a similar day; with a similar cell-phone hanging now limply in his gloved hand.

* * *

"…_It is time to return…"_

"S-sweetie? Where are you going?"

Heart racing, mind still not clear with what's happening, a 12-year-old ran off to where it all started. To the beginning of where his life forever changed for the better.

"U-uhhh, I gotta go out for a while, Mom. I promise I'll come back soon. D-don't wait for me!!"

* * *

"_You must help us…"_

Pushing there way through a crowd, look-alike faces scanned for the train station nearby. Not knowing how or why, they kept moving forward; only having the slight reassurance that it was the real thing.

"After all this time…"

"It's time to go back."

* * *

"…_Once again…"_

The microwave was still heating the pasta as the teenage girl ran toward the train station. The free train ticket held so tightly in her fist her knuckles turned white.

'_It's going to close!!!' _She thought panicking.

Practically flying, she jumped toward the closing doors…

* * *

"_To save our World…" _

"Oh, man…" Panting heavily, he slid down to the floor; the people aboard only giving him a curious glance at his flushed plump face. Buildings passed by repeatedly as the train headed to its next destination.

"I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

"…_To save the Digital World…" _

Facing the elevator, a young girl looked down at her cell-phone. The text still waiting for her to answer its question…

"_Would you like to play?"_

She smirked. _'Well, why not?' _She thought, moving her fingers to answer the question.

"Could be fun," she whispered before stepping inside the elevator and pressing _'Send.'_

_YES_


	2. Chapter 1:Changes

**This chapter is kind of long, since it's where it all starts and the characters are presented, and all that. It'll be kind of boring I confess, so stay with me. **

**Plus, I want to dedicate this chapter to Adri.:)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Takuya wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stepped out the elevator, the steam instantly clearing out to reveal a small set of stairs that lead to various Trailmons. The place looked the same way it was before Lucemon destroyed it as he tried to reach to the real world. The walls and floor were a deep marine color that seemed to glow from the soft light. 

Seeming to float by itself, a large solid violet colored clock showed the time: _6:55._

Teenagers and children of many ages seemed to be confused by what was happening, coming in and out of the trains as if it was all just a joke to them.

'_But it isn't,'_ Takuya thought, placing his hat back on his head. _'It's the real deal.'_

"Takuya!"

His hazel eyes turned to see, to his relief, his five friends close by. Beginning to walk towards them, a sudden bump almost made him fall to ground.

"P-perdón!" A small, meek voice answered, and before he could even see her face (obvious to see that she was a girl) she ran off, disappearing in the moving crowd. He only got a glimpse of raven black hair.

Scratching his head in confusion, Takuya shrugged it off, immediately forgetting her.

"Hey Takky, what took you?" JP, the oldest of the group asked.

JP had just turned 16. In the Digital World, his spirit was the spirit of thunder. After his adventure, JP became a more considerate young man, bringing him more friends and giving him a veiled wisdom he never knew he had. His face and body, though it still holds some baby plumpness, has lost a fair amount of weight, making him the tallest of the group. He wore a blue shirt with two undone buttons on top with a yellow stripe and dark jeans. His messy red-brown hair spiked in odd directions and his chocolate brown eyes still held his joking sarcasm.

Tommy, the youngest of the group, looked at Takuya worriedly, "I thought you wouldn't make it."

Takuya couldn't help but smile and lightly pat his head. Tommy was like a little brother to him.

Tommy, though he was still a bit of a crybaby at times, has grown into a much more mature and independent young boy. His spirit was of the element ice. Growing up, his sudden change almost brought a heart-attack to his small family. He wore a long-sleeved jade-green shirt with a white shirt on top of it and khakis pants. Tommy traded in his over-sized pumpkin colored hat for a smaller hat that fitted him. Under his hat, he had light silver light brown hair; his large eyes were a lime-green, which, combining his baby cheeks and youthful gaze, gave him a rather childish outlook.

"Tommy, you know Takuya would never miss out on this."

Zoey smiled at Takuya, her blue-green eyes shining. Zoey, who once held the spirit of wind, was 15-years-old, her tough yet kind character hasn't changed in all those years. Through the time, she became a more outgoing person which gave her-to her immense happiness- new friends. But even with all her new friends, Zoey has still kept contact to the ones who helped her become who she was now. In ways, she and Tommy were the glue of the team.

Her hair was bright golden color that fell down to the middle of her back; she wore a violet shirt with sleeves that reached her elbow and cotton blue mini skirt with violet leggings. Ever since her misadventures with her skirt in the Digital World, Zoey vowed to never again wear a skirt without something under them.

Takuya looked away to hide his faint blush, his eyes landing on the twins.

Kouji and Kouichi were the bearers of the spirits of light and darkness. And like there spirits, they were just as different. They both have the same black-blue hair color; though Kouji kept it long and in a short ponytail, Kouichi had it short and shaggy. And while his deep blue eyes were soft and sensitive, Kouji's were hard and cold. Though much has happened between the two, and the light bearer became more open and much happier in his life, Kouji still had a hard time to open to other people around him.

Kouji wore a marine blue coat, its sleeves fitting his arms comfortably; under it, a black shirt and dark jeans. His signature bandanna was gone as well.

Kouichi wore a long-sleeved, pale-wine red shirt with a white coat and jeans.

They both waited quietly, one of the few things they had in common.

"Come on, it's almost time," said Kouji, his quiet yet strong voice catching the attention of everyone in the group. He motioned to the clock that now read: _6:58._

They all nodded in agreement, and one by one moving quickly toward the closest train. Just like the first time they came here.

The Trailmon they boarded in was a burgundy color. Why they chose this one was a mystery to them all. Maybe it was the spirits, guiding them to the right train? Who knows?

Inside it revealed a long set of cushioned seats and poles. It was just like they remembered. The digidestineds silently thought back in there memories on there various rides in these familiar transportations.

Just as Tommy stepped inside, the clock struck _6:00_ pm sharp. Almost instantly all the doors closed shut, leaving everyone inside them and everyone else outside. The Trailmons slowly began to move forward, gradually gaining speed. The various faces of children and teens began to blur until the Trailmons entered different tunnels that lead to diverse paths toward the Digital World.

Everyone was surprisingly quiet, a great contrast as to the usual loud, happy mood that reflected there close bond. Perhaps it was that they were all remembering there times in the Digital World; the good times as much as the bad, that brought them to the silent reminiscent aura that cloaked them.

Takuya looked out at the diminishing light, saying a quiet goodbye to the real world. He knew he would be back. And when he did, it'll be as if none of them have ever left. But still, he would miss his first home.

"Hey Takky, are you coming or what?" JP asked holding the door that lead to the other cart.

The bearer of fire held his gaze on the small, circular window for a moment longer, slightly catching a reflection of his face.

After three years, Takuya can't help but wonder why people kept saying how much he changed, he barely sees himself as the mature young man his Mom always tells her friends.

His messy dark brown hair grew, if anything, even messier throughout the years, hidden under his favorite hat and goggles. His eyes, that were once always a hazel color, now shined a fiery red when his thoughts would revolve themselves around the Digital World. People have told him that, but he never took it too seriously. Takuya knew it was just something he got from Agunimon, his silent companion that gave him comfort when nothing else will.

"Coming," Takuya finally said, turning away from the window.

* * *

"What the hell?"

To say that they weren't surprised was an understatement.

Every cart they passed through was empty. Which was, least to say, expected from them. But when they reached the last one, bringing an inexplicable sense of deja-vu to Takuya, they found, not one, but three teenagers sitting calmly in seats not far from one another.

The one closest to them, wearing a brown, sleeveless hooded vest with a dark red shirt under it with jeans, was a tall girl. Most likely 16 years, skin the color of coffee, her hair, dark brown with red highlights on them, bounced as her head turned to face them. She was slouching, her long legs crossed, and though her eyes were hidden from the world with her red cap, they still felt as if they were looking straight at them.

The second one, sitting a seat away from the tall one, but not far enough, was a quiet girl. Her milky white skin seemed to glow by itself as she visibly trembled from the cold. Which was to say impossible since the air seemed natural by itself and there was no way someone could get cold in this weather. Her hair, a silky raven black color, fell loosely slightly below her shoulders. She wore a white shirt that had small flower petals on the bottom of it with a pink coat on and baggy shorts that fitted loosely on her thin body. Her coal black eyes stared at the digidestineds curiously and shyly.

The third one, sitting lazily with some headphones on, was the smallest of the girls. Her skin was neither tan nor white; her milky brown hair was long and reached to her waist. She wore a simple white shirt, with a light violet necklace and some jeans that were ripped at the end. Though she seemed unaware of there presence, Kouji could tell she was by the way her body slightly tensed.

Takuya, still trance by the deja-vu, spoke first. "You, uh, got the message?"

Oh yeah, serious deja-vu time.

None of them spoke; a tense silence fell upon them like rain. Zoey smiled quickly, wanting to relieve the tension.

"Please ignore him," she said, sending a glare to Takuya. "I'm Zoey, and these are my friends." Each of them, silently thankful to there friend, introduced themselves.

The girl with red cap nodded. "Will," she said, simple as it is.

"I'm Sophie," the shy girl whispered.

They all looked expectantly at the last girl, but her eyes were closed and her mind away from the world.

Sophie looked at them and smiled apologetically, then turned toward the girl and said some words foreign to them. It took them a while to register its meaning. It was Spanish.

The girl seemed to have heard her. Sitting up straight she opened her eyes and stared at them. The digidestineds had to blink at the surprising chill that ran down there backs. Her eyes were a deep blue color that felt impossible to describe since they seemed to keep changing different shades of it.

She looked at each of them with a thoughtful gaze then smiled. "I'm Kida; it's nice to meet you."

And for some unknown reason, the tension quickly evaporates. They all smiled back, glad that it was gone.

Kida took off her earphones and put them away in small brown bag, sitting back casually she asked, "So where are we going?"

And just like that, the tension returned with a vengeance.

And they had no idea why.

Takuya could have lied, easily. But something about those ever shifting blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him had sent his fib down the drain.

JP laughed nervously, also affected by her all seeing gaze. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Kida raised an eyebrow and smiled in a way that said, '_you know that I know that you're hiding something.'_

"Please, it's pretty obvious that you know since you were pretty surprised to find us in a _supposed_ to be empty train. And when one thinks about it, how _did_ you know that this was going to be empty in the first place?" She smiled again, catching there uncomfortable gazes. "Plus, I can tell when someone's lying."

Sophie covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing and Will smirked, clearly amused at the situation.

Kouji glared at her. Not liking her for some reason. Yet, intrigued and, as much as he hates to say it, impressed by her perceptions. Crazy, yet sharp perceptions.

Just as he was about to tell her off, the lights of the Trailmon began to flicker, and the train shook uncontrollably causing the digidestineds and the three girls to stumble and trip. They all landed on the floor, some on there head (guess who) and some on there backs.

Takuya could already feel the change; his cell phone vibrating crazily as it changed to his red and black D-tector. A sudden heat passed over him. Smiling, he quietly said, _'Long times no see.'_

He could practically feel Agunimon smile back.

He looked around. Not surprised to see the others with there spirits now hovering above them like an aura.

"W-what's going on?"

Takuya looked to where the three girls were not too far away. What he saw made his mind blank and his blood go cold.

Sophie was grabbing to Kida like a lifeline as Kida protectively held her and Will's hat fell making her hair bounce wildly in every direction. But what shocked him most was what hung above them like ghosts.

Spirits. Digital, evolutionary spirits. He couldn't help but gasp at the realization.

They were Digidestineds. Just like them.

* * *

**See? No action. But I hope you liked it! **

**I'm writing the new chapter right now and I promise it'll be action-filled this time!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Old Friend

**Gah! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. It's been awful in school and I hadenoughwriters block to make me cry (not really but you know what I mean)**

**I do not own Digimon nor any of its seasons. If I did, Kouji would have a girlfriend.**

* * *

Light filtered across the cart as the Trailmon slowed down, it's shaking ceased. Kida opened her blue eyes to see Sophie holding on to her arm tightly. Her own eyes tight shut. Kida smiled lightly and gently shook her, whispering to her that it was over in Spanish.

As Sophie sat down once again, shaking uncontrollably, this time not out of cold but of fear, Kida looked out of the window and gasped at the sight.

Floating in the too blue sky with white clouds were what seemed like ghosts. Smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

"They look like flying marshmallows."

Kida looked away from the window to see Will looking at them with mild curiosity. She smiled.

"Marshmallows with faces on them? How cliché," Kida said.

"W-where are we?" Sophie whispered, her question directed to them, but her gaze was on the six teenagers now standing up from the floor.

"Did you see that?" Takuya whispered to Kouji, motioning to the girls. Kouji raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What the hell? My cell phone!"

Sure enough, there was Will holding in her hands what was before her cell phone, and was now an orange-red D-tector. Sophie was still looking out, staring curiously at the baby digimon floating by, but sure enough, sticking out of her pocket was a pink and ivy green D-tector. 

"Hey! What happened to my cell phone?" Will asked harshly at the gaping teens in front of her. 

Kida softly touched Will's D-tector, feeling its strange cover and looked at the small display that seemed to glow faintly. A vibration coming from her pocket startled her, moving her hands quickly, her eyes widened to see her cell phone gone and in its place a white and magenta device that looked similar to the one Will had.

Will walked toward Takuya, having to bend down slightly from being so tall and scowled, "What's going on? Where are we and where is my cell phone?"

Her hat was back on her head, once again covering her eyes for anyone to see. But Takuya could practically feel the fire burning directly toward him.

"Hey, leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" JP yelled.

"Will, leave him be. He didn't do anything wrong," Kida said, her voice soft yet firm. Sophie looked away from the window to look at them, her eyes wavering worriedly.

The red-capped girl growled lightly then slowly backed away.

Kida lightly patted her friend on the shoulder. Will scoffed and turned away, sitting next to Sophie.

Kida looked at Takuya and smiled, "sorry about that. She's only like that around strangers." Will scowled at her direction.

"Look whose talking miss _'jump to conclusions'_." 

"You're words are soft, Will. I'm surprised. Did the scary ride take away your vocabulary as much as your brain?"

Kida smiled mischievously, as Will smirked; obvious to see that they were used to these kinds of banters.

The red-capped girl shrugged, "no. I just decided to go easy on you so I wouldn't scare the _kids_." At her last word she motioned toward Takuya and the others who were still staring at them wide-eyed.

"It's rude to stare," Kida pointed out, still smiling.

Kouji closed his mouth and glared at her. "We're not kids and you shouldn't even be here. It's too dangerous."

Usually people would back off the moment he spoke, or flinch at his glare, but, to everyone's surprise, Kida just continued smiling.

"Ah, so you _do_ know something about this place."

Kouji blinked, his glare gone. 

"Please, do tell."

Kouji scowled at her, but then smirked. Kida only raised an eyebrow to his behavior. "And what makes you think that we do?"

Kida blinked, once again smiling, she pointed to his pocket, "just a hunch."

Kouji looked down, only to see his white and blue D-tector sticking out easily from his pocket. Instead of saying something, he just scowled at her darkly.

Without them knowing, the Trailmon slowly slid to a stop, impatiently waiting for them to disembark. When he couldn't take it any longer, he roughly moved the left, opening the door and pushed them out of him with a blast of hot air.

The digidestineds yelled out complaints as they roughly fell to the floor. 

"Hey! You kids stop complaining! I've got places to be and ain't got no time for yous kids."

Will blinked, "did the train just talk?"

"'Course I did! Name's Trailmon."

Kida swiftly stood up and as she helped Will and Sophie she asked, "Um, Trailmon, do you know where we are?"

"Course I do! This is the Digital world!"

"The Digital world?"

"Yeah! Now I ain't got time for yous kids," he repeated, steam coming out of his engines. "I gotta go."

Before any of them could say anything, Trailmon left.

"Well, then…"

"He left a lot faster than the last time he did that," Takuya commented.

"At least the landing was softer."

"That's because you're sitting on me."

Zoey looked down and screamed as she sat up. "Bokomon!"

A strange looking cream colored creature wearing a pink sash around his waist sat up painfully. 

"It's so good to see you again!" They all commented, smiling happily at there old friend.

"Yes, it is very nice to see you all again digidestineds," he said formally, dusting himself off. "I presume you have noticed are predicament at this time-"

"To save the Digital World all over again!"

"Neemon, you idiot! That was my line!" Bokomon cried. A dark yellow creature came from behind him and smiled, he waved at the others hello. As they waved back, Bokomon grabbed his red pants, pulled them forward and let them go with a big _'smack!'_

"Ow!"

"You idiot," Bokomon muttered then cleared his throat. When he was about to speak, he noticed the three girls standing awkwardly behind Takuya. He blinked once, and then looked at Tommy, "are these your friends?

Tommy scratched the back of his head, looking nervously at Will. "N-not really."

"They were just on the same ride, that's all," said JP; crossing his arms over his chest and ignored the glare he received by Will.

Sophie shrunk away behind Will, her eyes looking hurt. Kida shrugged away the comment and smiled, crouching down in front of Bokomon she extended her hand, "I'm Kida, it's very nice to meet you Bokomon."

Kouji rolled his eyes. Ain't she the ever polite one…

Bokomon eyed her carefully, when he noticed the D-tector his eyes brightened and a wide smile came to his face. Shaking her hand vigorously with his, he said. "I should be the one honored to meet another one of the Warriors! May your bravery save us from peril!"

Kida blinked, her face looking surprised, "I-I'm sorry?"

Bokomon ignored her question, moving towards Will and Sophie he shook there hands just as hard. "Our world's fate hangs by your shoulders!"

Kida stood up, looking skeptically at the original digidestineds. "Is he always like this?"

They all sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

Will pulled her hand out of Bokomon's grasp and rested it on her hip. "Just what the hell is going on here?" 

Bokomon suddenly cleared his throat, returning to his previous behavior. "As I was saying, you are brought here to save our world from destruction and-"

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that they're digidestineds too?" Cried JP. Zoey rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Obvious idiot, since they have D-tectors like ours too."

"But I thought there were only ten warriors," said Kouichi, his question made Bokomon's ears perk.

Bringing out his history book of Digimon, Bokomon leafed through the pages. Finally stopping on a certain page, he read, "You're right. There are only ten warriors in the Digital World. But there has been a legend about three other digimon that were considered to be connected to them. They were known as the Lady of Fire, the Fairy of Nature and The Angel of Light."

"Oh please, could there be any cheesier names?" Said Will rolling her eyes, yet she was crouching down like the rest of the digidestineds, listening intently on the tale. Takuya and the others couldn't help but agree at what she said.

Bokomon glared at her, clearly not happy at being interrupted. "As I was saying, they were chosen to become Warriors as well, but by that time, Lucemon was already growing a rampage, and it was because of these three digimon that the Digital World was saved temporarily by locking away his power."

"What happened to them?" Asked Takuya.

Bokomon closed the book, shrugging his shoulders as he put it away. "They were deleted, Lucemon's force was much too strong for them to handle and were never seen again. Which is strange since if a digimon becomes deleted but there data wasn't taken, they are reborn again in a digi-egg. But there digi-eggs were never identified though there have been rumors…"

"Hey, where's your friend?" Cried Neemon, motioning to the empty spot where Kida once was.

Will looked around her, then slapped her hand on her face, "not again. I swear I'm gonna put a leash on her from now on."

Sophie stood up worriedly, her eyes looking frantically for her friend.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, she might be in danger," said Zoey, she moved toward Sophie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, your friend might not have gone far."

Sophie nodded uncertainly. Will scowled, but nodded, knowing when to accept help when needed. "So, what do we do?"

Before Takuya could say, Kouichi interrupted with a question of his own. "Where's Kouji?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" JP cried, The warrior of light also gone from sight.

"Is it possible to lose two people in under a minute?" Asked Zoey massaging her temples.

Will scoffed, "with Kida, anything's possible."

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Bright blue eyes turned to face the running girl. "Come on, Come on! Hurry up!" He cried.

Kida slowed her jog to a halt when she came near to the flying digimon. His skin was a dark orange and a pale cream. His wings on his head made his bubbly body float carelessly.

"Who exactly are you?" She asked.

The digimon flew closer to her, there faces now at the same level. "I'm Patamon!"

Kida blinked, smiling uncertainly. "I'm-"

"Kida! Kida! You're Kida! The angel of light! We've met before!" 

The young digidestined raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over her face. "I don't think so…"

"Yes we have! Long, long time ago!" He said then turned around and flew off, "Follow! Follow the light!"

Kida shook her head, not even bothering to follow him. She yelled out, "Follow what?"

"Follow the light through the light! One light is different than the other, but in the end they're always the same. Follow the light through the light, Kida!" And with that, Patamon flew off into the forest.

The girl sighed, massaging her temples. This day just keeps getting stranger!

The forest was quiet; the wind gently blowing the leaves to make a rustling sound that could cover any sudden noises. Kida breathed in the fresh air that blew through her brown hair. Standing still for a moment, as if clearing her thoughts, Kida turned around. Crossing her arms on her chest she said, "You can come out now. I know you're there."

Silence. Then, a rustle and a whispered curse came from behind one of the trees and the warrior of light stepped out from the shadows, a deep glare meeting her amused glance.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Do you always give such subtle questions to every girl you meet? You're such a charmer-"

"Answer the question!"

Kida raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm following the orange blob with wings. Patamon, was it? Anyway, he just told me to follow him so I can find '_my spirit_,' or so he says."

Kouji glanced at Kida's D-tector which she was holding in her hand. "How do I know you really are a Digidestined in the first place? That could be anything when it comes to our world."

Kida blinked, raising her D-tector so she can look at it. "You can decide to whether or not believe I'm a Digidestined –or whatever you call it- all I know is that this thing was what used to be my cell-phone, and I want to check this place out." The small girl looked at Kouji, who just stared at her with a glare. Not even bothering to say anything more, Kida turned on her back and walked away.

Kouji just stared at her back as she walked farther away, until she suddenly stopped. Turning to face him, she called, "Aren't you coming?"

He blinked, surprised. "What?"

Kida fully turned to face him, her face in a questioning gaze, "well, aren't you the warrior of light?"

Kouji's eyes widened. How did she figure that out?

Seeming to read his mind, she waved his D-tector with her hand and replied, "This. Plus, it's kind of obvious with the wolf-guy floating behind you."

Kouji abruptly turned around in a full circle. There was nothing there; just the forest laying still and quiet, seeming to watch there quarrel with intensity.

Kida tilted her head to the side, "you can't see him?"

Kouji didn't reply, just scoffed and walked forward. Snatching back his D-tector, he scowled once again. "You need help." And he walked away.

Kida smiled amusedly, her gaze slightly moving upward. 

There, like a hologram, was a warrior wearing gray and slate colors in his armor. The warrior of light stared at her with a raised eyebrow, his face half-covered with a mask in the shape of a wolf. Smiling, Kida bowed to him politely, her gesture showing respect to the spirit. Straightening, she winked at him and looked at Kouji. 

The warrior of light, stared at her, waiting to see what she'll do next to annoy his bearer. 

"Hey, Kouji!" She said, her hand cupping her mouth. Turning, he stared at Kida with a raised eyebrow and a frown in his lips.

She giggled pointing to the left, "it's this way." 

* * *

**R&R please! Tell me if you liked it or not, okay?**


	4. Chapter 3: Church and Miracles

**I think this is the longest chapter so far...Heheh....**

**I do not own Digimon**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"This is all your fault, you know."

"What?!"

Will threw one leg over to the side of the strong branch holding her, her feet and various others were dangling freely high above a tree that hid them easily in his branches and leaves among the many others that stretched for miles in the forest.

"If you had just let me ask those gray blobs if they've seen Kida they wouldn't be chasing us with the mind of eating us."

JP glared at her as he desperately held on to the same branch she was in. "I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"You offered them chocolate!!"

"I thought they changed from last time!"

"What!?! Are you telling me you offered them before and you haven't learned your lesson!? What is wrong with you?!"

"I thought-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!!"

They grew silent, staring at Zoey in surprise. Zoey scowled at them darkly, pulling Tommy by the arms. In a lower branch, Kouichi held Sophie's trembling hands, helping her climb up properly without slipping like before.

"You okay?" He asked his concern evident in his face. Sophie nodded rapidly, a pink blush adorning her pale cheeks.

Takuya steadied Zoey by her shoulder and said, "We don't have time for this, you guys. We need to find Kouji and that girl before anything happens."

Will scowled at Takuya with unseen eyes. "_Kida_. Her name is Kida. And we're not worried about her taking care herself since she easily can. We're more worried about the trouble she'll get into."

Tommy looked at the red-capped girl. "Does she get in trouble a lot?"

Will nodded, leaning against the trunk with her back. "Since the first day I met her. Sophie!!"

Sophie shrieked, practically slipping off the branch as three Pagumons bit into her leg. Will jumped to another branch and grabbed the pale girl's arms before she fell as Kouichi grabbed her by her coat and pulled her up roughly almost making him fall off the branch himself. Sophie screamed and kicked with her free leg at the three digimon, tears beginning to fall out of her eyes.

One of the Pagumon fell from a rough kick in his mouth. Spitting out saliva and blood he yelled, "Give us the chocolate and we'll tell you about the girl in white! We promise not to eat you if you do!"

Will punched a Pagumon that reached up to Sophie's arm and yelled back in anger. "Like we're gonna trust you, assface! You better back off or I'm gonna make you regret ever messing with us!"

Sophie kicked the last of the Pagumons and pulled herself up the branch with Kouichi and Wills help. Tears freely fell from her eyes as Kouichi inspected the scratch that could be seen from her ripped shorts. Sophie mumbled some words in Spanish, grabbed something from Will's pocket and cut off a long piece of her pink coat. Zoey lightly pushed Tommy toward Takuya and grabbed the cloth Sophie held in her trembling fingers, helping her tie it around her leg tightly.

Takuya helped the pale girl climb higher up the tree, Will and the others following suite. Wiping sweat off his forehead, he looked above the trees, seeing the sky and half of the landscape of the Digital World. Kida and Kouji were still missing, lost somewhere in the forest or worse. He hoped they were okay; for there sakes as well as the others.

"Hey, where are Bokomon and Neemon?"

….."OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!"

* * *

Kouji and Kida walked forward in silence. Kouji's D-tector giving a light beep every once in a while as they continued following the red light; leading them deeper into the forest.

"When was the last time you were here?"

Kouji blinked. He replied gruffly, "Three years ago."

Kida nodded, "Hmm, and how did you get your spirit?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Kida blinked, surprised. "Because I'm curious," she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the universe.

He scowled.

"Keep doing that and your face will freeze that way."

Kouji only scowled deeper. This girl is impossible!

Kida stared at Kouji a bit longer then continued walking, only just discovering that they unintentionally stopped. After a while, the warrior of light followed, placing himself in front as if to prove some point.

For a moment, Kida said quietly, "I'm sorry if I'm being hard on you, but you're not helping yourself either."

"I think we'll both help each other if you shut up and keep walking."

If Kouji would have turned around at that moment, he would have seen Kida continue staring straight ahead, her mind seeming to be elsewhere. But if he looked down, at Kida's small hands, he'd see them formed into a fist tight enough to break through concrete walls.

Ignoring Lobomon's silent warnings, Kida whispered loud enough for Kouji to hear, "I don't follow orders from obnoxious people," then sprinted at such a speed Kouji barely had enough time to turn around.

"Hey, stop!"

"What are the magic words?"

"NOW!"

Kida laughed, "Wrong!" And ran faster.

Trees and bushes soon became a blur, the sound of Kouji's yells drifted away from her hearing and Kida mentally sighed in relief. She knew he was a nice enough person, but his attitude was enough to test even her patience, and she just met him!

Kida continued running, her mind put at ease with the sound of her shoes lightly crunching against the earth with ease and the wind blowing her hair behind her face, making a light sound of a whistle in her ears.

"_Kida…"_

She slowed, a voice echoing in her ears softly like a ripple.

"_Over here…"_

She turned, the wind turning with her as she did.

A bright aura trembled under the trees, signaling that it saw her. It swiftly moved to another tree, whispering more words in Kida's ears.

"_Follow the light through the light…"_

Kida's eyes widened, "Who are you?"

It shivered, and Kida heard tinkling bells in her head, sounding like laughter. _"Follow the light through the light, Dreamer,"_ it whispered. "_Your answer is near_…"

"Hey!"

The aura whisked away into another direction, Kouji appeared not too far from the still girl. "Don't do that!"

Kida looked at him for a moment and the digidestined of light wondered vaguely on what made the girl look so surprised yet dazedly. She turned away, saying in a whisper, "it's this way."

Kouji stared at her questioningly, "what?"

"Follow the light through the light, Kouji. That's what it said. We're doing it right, but we're also doing it wrong."

Kida walked rapidly to where the aura ran off to, telling Kouji to follow.

He scowled, "you don't tell me what to do," but followed her anyway.

Kida continued walking, knowing Kouji was behind her. "And you're not the boss of me. Funny, huh?"

He blinked, yet shook his head, "you are one weird girl."

"I know. It's what makes me so unique."

This time he didn't even bother to comment.

* * *

"Hey, goggle-head."

Takuya rolled his eyes and replied, "What?"

Will leaned against the bark of the giant tree, one hand smoothing Sophie's hair as the pale girl rested on her shoulder and the other and the other hand on her stomach. "You say you've been here before, right?"

He nodded, "yeah."

"And that you're spirit is of fire, right?"

"Yeah?" Just where was she leading with those questions?

"And we've never met before, right?"

He started, "Um, what does that have to do with anything?"

The red-capped girl leaned forward, "I dunno. I just have a feeling that we've met before. A long time ago."

Takuya scratched his head in confusion, "I-I don't think so."

"I don't mean like in this life, but in like…" she drifted off. The rest of the digidestineds turned from there spots on the tree branches to look at Will, whose mouth was set in a straight line. A pensive line.

"…Like, in another life," she raised her cap to look at Takuya. He blinked in surprise to see the same eye color he had, a fire glowing there like his. There gazes met, and the fire they each had kindled in a way that they both shook from the burning intensity.

"_Big brother_," Will whispered, in a different voice, a quiet head-strong one much like hers only older. Her eyes glowing lightning blue.

"_Little warrior_," Takuya breathed, his eyes changing the same blue color and his voice altered as well.

"Psh! Yeah, right! What kind of bull is that?!"

They gasped, JP's voice breaking there spell. Will took off her cap and ran her hand through her dark brown hair, glaring at JP. "What? You don't believe in that stuff?"

The large teen rolled his eyes, "you're talking non-sense, that's all. If you've never met, you've never met. There is no such thing as kindred spirits and all that crap."

Will placed her cap back on her head, the hidden view of her face making her seem more menacing then before. "You better learn how to keep that mouth shut, big guy. You might end up dropping dead before you even notice."

Before JP could utter another word, Zoey covered his mouth and nervously laughed, "s-so, you believe in a life after life?"

Will smirked, tipping her hat to the side and back, "Yeah, you could say that. I got it from my ma and my grandma. They're kind of like fortune-tellers and all that. But only they're the real deal."

"Really?" Tommy's eyes widened in wonder, "they really do exist?"

"You bet. I even know a thing or two about it. If you want, I can read your fortune."

"Cool!"

JP scoffed, rolling his eyes and pushing away Zoey's hand off his mouth, "don't fall for it, Tommy. They're just tricks."

"You talk so big for a guy who likes to play Houdini."

The large teen practically fell off his tree. "I-I-I…"

"Oh, lo and behold, I finally made him shut up!"

"Hey! I-"

"Either you stay quiet or I'll throw you off to the rabid blobs."

* * *

The aura strangely led them into a church in the middle of the forest, leaving them with a shudder and laugh before fading away into the shadows of the trees. Not saying another word.

"What kind of place has a church in the middle of the forest?" Kouji asked aloud.

Kida shrugged, "lots of places."

"Like where?"

"Too many to count," Kida stepped forward, touching the large knobs with caution.

Kouji looked at her back with a glare, "how do you know?"

"I just do," And with that, she pulled open the doors.

The church on the outside looked dead, like someone hadn't painted it in years. Its white coat was chipped and dry, the broken windows looking like sad watching eyes. But on the inside, it was alive. Deep wine red curtains hung on each window, seeming to move with an unfelt wind. Long wooden benches stood one in front of the other. The room glowed eerily by the hundreds of candles that were lit farther inside where the altar stood. And in the center of the farthest wall, seeming to tower over them with some unknown force, was a golden cross.

Kida and Kouji wearily stepped inside, their D-tectors blinking repeatedly.

"The D-tector says the spirit is here," Kouji said, looking from the device in his hands to the room, "but where is it exactly?"

"We'll just have to look around and find it then," Kida whispered her voice confident but her face anxious.

Kouji turned to her, raising an eyebrow, "what's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice in normal volume.

"There's something in here," she said, shoulders tensing, "something bad."

The digidestined of light thought that she was overreacting, but soon repeated her actions. An eerie unwelcome sensation covered him entirely. He took slow, careful steps, Kida following suit.

Kouji turned the other way, wanting to check further inside to see if he can find the spirit, as Kida continued down the aisle; the D-tector beeping on and off in a rapid motion.

The room stayed silent, invisible eyes seeming to watch every move the two digidestineds made. Kida rubbed her shoulders, not from fear, but from the chilly air. She exhaled, and her breath could be seen in a white mist.

"It's so cold," she whispered to herself, "and for a church it's normal, but this is too much."

Kouji seemed to have the same idea, tightening his coat around his lithe form.

He jumped when his digivice suddenly came to life, and the face of his digimon, Lobomon, came into view. The digimon nodded at him, amber eyes grave, silently speaking to him in his mind. Kouji's eyes widened.

'_Danger is near.'_

He turned and ran toward Kida and yelled, "Hey-!!"

But he was too late. An inhuman cry pierced their ears and the two digidestineds cried out in pain, kneeling down to the floor. Kida and Kouij looked to where the source of the cry came from, and paled a deathly white at the sight.

A creature was kneeling on one of the altars, wings stretched open as the equally pallid creature glowered menacingly at them. The body was thin and wiry with gray straps on his long arms with claws that dug holes into the stone and powerful legs. Its face was long with a bared muzzle and slanted eyes that seemed closed tight.

The screen on Kouji's digivice glowed and the same creature appeared inside it. Giving its name under his body.

Gargoylemon.

Said creature growled lowly and pounced.

Kida rolled away under the long benches, missing by a hair the intimidating claws sinking down in the ground where she once stood. Her heart was beating adrenaline to her veins.

Kouji stood up, glaring defiantly at the monster. Gargoylemon glared back, growling lowly inside his throat. Wordlessly, the digidestined raised his hand and swiped the D-tector against his palm…

Nothing.

Gargoylemon snickered, "foolish human," he rumbled. "This place is a sanctuary. No one can digivolve here."

Kouji's heart sank.

The beast spoke again, crouching down and tensing his muscles as he did, "intruder of the outside world, be prepared to meet your judge on the other side. I am the protector of this sanctuary, and no one, neither human nor digimon, will leave this place alive!" He leaped toward Kouji, fangs and claws bare for the kill as the human stood on his feet, unmoving.

"Look out!!" Kida pushed him out of the way, sending both of them to crash against the benches. Gargoylemon landed lightly on the ground and bounded toward them, destroying the wooden seats and scarping the floor.

Kouji grabbed Kida's hand and ran to the end of the building, turning right and heading toward the exit. But Gargoylemon was already there, his wings outstretched ten times its size and blocking the only windows there were, destroying any chance of their escape. Kouji slid to a stop and ran back the other way, almost sending Kida's light form flying in the air.

"I don't know what you were expecting doing that fancy move of your back there," Kida said, running at the same pace as him, "but I suggest you not standing there like the free meal that you are ever again!"

"I didn't know you couldn't digivolve here!" He argued, zigzagging around the altars and what was left of the benches and avoiding the rampaging Gargoylemon who kept tackling them. "We have to find a way to get out of here so I can fight back!"

"I'm not leaving without that spirit!" Kida claimed and screamed when a piece of what was once part of the floor flew past her head as the white beast punched the floor, missing them again.

Her D-tector began to glow abruptly and vibrate inside her pocket. Kida, without stopping, pulled it out, staring at the blank picture as a strange blurry symbol came into view. A light burst out of the device and pointed at the golden cross, Kida's and Kouji's eyes widened in realization.

The cross!

Seeming to read their minds, Gargoylemon flew to where the cross was, landing firmly in front of it and made a battle stance.

The two stopped running, catching their breaths.

"I think it's the spirit inside that cross that's preventing me from digivolving," Kouji panted, "if we get it, I can digivolve and fight back."

"That thing is too strong and too fast," Kida whispered, "his eyes can see any move we make and we have nothing to defend ourselves with. And something tells me he's hearing every word we're saying. Unless one of us makes a distraction or a miracle happens, neither of us are going to make it to the end of the day without being turned into shish kabobs

"You're so positive."

"I'm simply stating the facts," she stated, "And you're one to talk Mr. Sunshine."

As if the heavens themselves heard them, the doors of the church were pushed open, and in came Bokomon and Neemon, arguing loudly along the way.

"How can you lose my baby?! Oh, my poor little Patamon must be terrified, all alone and defenseless…"

"He flew off! If I could fly, I would have followed him, but I can't so…"

The two digimon stopped dead at the sound of a low growl chilling their bones. Looking at Gargoylemon, the two froze.

"Wonderful," the two teens whispered. "Hey, you two! RUN!!"

Without being told twice, the two digimon ran away…towards them.

* * *

**Ummm, R&R please! **


	5. Chapter 5:The Spirit

Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

Kida felt the air leave her lungs in one breath, her eyes blurring with tears as the world came and went from her too ill mind. She felt sick, she felt tired…

She felt pain.

A ringing tremble her ears when she tried to move. Her hands scrambled to grab anything solid, and they collided with a wall. She tried to push away, but the wall pushed her back to another wall, trapping her, and raising the alarms in her head. Kida panicked and tried to push back harder.

"Stop hitting me, idiot!" A harsh whisper breathed in her ear.

And all of a sudden the world came back in one terrible snarl. Kida's eyes snapped open and her head began to pound so terribly her consciousness almost left again.

She quietly groaned, the walls causing the alarms to ring again in her head.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. "Sorry, I should've been more careful with our landing."

Landing? Wasn't she trapped between walls? She breathed in deeply and carefully opened her eyes again, the shroud of tears draining away. She could see the cross hanging sideways for some reason, and Bokomon and Neemon near her, trembling quietly in fear. The long chairs were scattered around them, not even resembling long chairs anymore, and the floor was scratched with deep, long gashes. So she wasn't against the walls, she was lying on the floor somehow. She inhaled; her chest came in contact with the wall.

No, not a wall. A chest!

Kida's head swerved so quickly her headache punched her eyes but she kept them open to meet Kouji's own deep navy, their faces so close she could see black dots circling his irises.

"What happened?" Kida whispered, closing her eyes again because of the pain.

Kouji, trailed the line of tears Kida shed unknowingly. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, strands of her hair flying to his face. "It's too blurry. I think I hit my head too hard."

"That was my fault, sorry," Kida was mildly surprised to hear the sincerity in his hushed voice. "When Bokomon and Neemon were running towards us, Gargoylemon leapt toward you and I pushed you to the ground so you wouldn't get hit. We barely missed getting away."

Yes, she remembered now. She remembered Gargoylemon's sharp claws aiming her and her legs frozen to the ground. She tried to move, but she was too shocked to give the order to her body to move.

Then, long arms surrounded her and her body collided with Kouji's, sending them flying to the ground and her head crashing against the concrete, blinding her and muting the world around her.

One of her hands moved to touch the back of her head, coming back to her vision stained with blood.

"It explains the migraine," Kida whispered. "Where's Gargoylemon?"

"On the other side of the church. He lost us for a while."

"Then we don't have much time," she moved to stand up, lightly pushing Kouji away. Her body screamed at her, and the blood was already dripping down her hair and neck. "I have to get the spirit. It's inside the cross. Maybe Bokomon and Neemon can distract him and we can-"

"I'll distract him," Kouji said, "those two are too slow. I'm fast enough. You go get the spirit."

"You won't make it!" Kida whispered, "He's too fast, he'll kill you in a second!"

Kouji suddenly smirked, taking Kida by surprise. "Then you'll have to work fast."

Kida frowned. "I know it's risky, but right now you're our only hope for survival. So don't screw up." She rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he rolled off of her and sat up, Kida following. With only a nod, Kouji sprinted toward the white beast, grabbing a sharp piece of wood along the way. When he was close enough he hurled it toward Gargoylemon's head. It struck, instantly catching its attention towards the teen.

"Go Kida!" Kouji yelled, running off to another direction.

Kida tore off towards the Cross, jumping over benches and sliding left to right past jagged floors only to skid into a stop at hearing a pained yell.

She turned around and her heart stopped.

Kouji was against a wall, groaning in pain, his shirt ripped into three long bleeding lines across his stomach and chest. Gargoylemon growled lowly, edging closer toward its prey. Kouji panted, scrambling up against the wall. He looked at Kida, silently commanding her to keep going.

She didn't move, her mind torn.

As if deciding for her, he pushed against the wall and ran off towards Gargoylemon, yelling a battle-cry as he went, fists ready to strike.

Kida gasped in horror, tears brimming her eyes at seeing him thrown back against the wall with only one hit with such force the wall cracked. He fell to floor, going limp.

"Kouji!" Kida screamed, beginning to run to him.

"No!"

Kida stopped mouth agape.

Kouji stood up with trembling arms, his hair gone loose and now covering his face. "Keep going! Go! I'll be fine."

Kida could only stare at Kouji in shock, before she shakily nodded and ran off to the original direction. She didn't dare to look back when she heard him cry out in pain. She didn't look back as she felt Gargoylemon now beginning to chase her, its prey now lying limp and bloody on the floor. She kept running, running, running, until she reached the cross, tears blurring her eyes.

Gargoylemon reached her, claws outstretched, ready to strike. She touched the cross…

And went blind by a scorching white light.

* * *

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

The Digidestineds were walking through the forest, weary of any more Pagumons that might spring out of the bushes. Takuya was in the lead, with Zoey, Tommy, and Kouichi not too far behind. In the back were JP, Will and Sophie.

Zoey pulled a loose strand of hair near her face, "How can there be two kinds of light? I mean, there's the Warrior of Light, and now there's an Angel of Light. I just don't really find the difference."

The others took in her words, contemplating.

"There is a difference."

They turned toward Sophie, surprised to hear her speak.

She flushed, tightening her hold on Will's arm.

Will took over, still looking ahead. "The Warrior of Light is exactly what his names says-a warrior-. His light fights evil, the bad darkness, to justice. It shines on you and declares you guilty or innocent, evil or good, and if you're guilty, his light will punish you, even destroy you."

She looked at the sky, smiling, "but the Angel of Light is not so much of a fighter. She is a healer. A protector. She brings mercy to the wicked, giving them the choice to either fight their sins, or give into them. Her light will heal the wounded, and defend the innocent," Will look back down. "But don't think she's weak just because she is kind. The Angel of Light is just as powerful as the Warrior." She moved to her hands to impersonate as someone holding a bow and arrow. "One strike and you're out."

The Digidestineds stared at Will, her words sinking in.

"The Warrior and the Angel of Light are different in the way that one light gives mercy and the other is merciless. One chooses only to fight while the other chooses to do it or not to do it. But they do have something in common.

"Their light is pure. It will embrace you and protect you if you are innocent. But if you are not, even the Angel will not spare you."

Will smirked. "You can learn a lot from gypsies and fortune-tellers."

* * *

She was warm, for the very first time since entering the church. It encircled her and she basked in it, feeling at peace. Opening her eyes, the light toned down to a more bearable sight, letting her take in the area around her.

She was still in the church, but it seemed different to her for some reason. As if the world was holding its breath, paralyzing any movement, waiting for her to make a move.

Kida turned around, and nearly fell from shock.

There was Gargoylemon. Claws sharp and teeth bare, hanging in mid-air by some unseen force. It was frozen, not moving, not breathing.

Kida carefully touched the Digimon's face, feeling the leathery mask adorning its face.

"_I've been waiting for you."_

She gasped, turning around, seeing nothing.

"_Don't be afraid,"_ it/she? Said, "_I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you." _

"Who are you?" Kida asked, arms outstretched in a fighting stance. "Are you the spirit? The one that's in the Cross?"

"_Yes,"_ it whispered, a white form glowing outside of the Cross. It moved closer to Kida, slowly taking shape. _"I am the spirit that sleeps within the Cross of this church. You, Dreamer, have awakened me."_

As the spirit spoke, its form became that of a young woman, her face half-hidden by a golden mask in shape of a cat, covering her from her forehead to nose. At the very top of the mask were golden cat ears. Her hair was a brilliant golden color, long and thick reaching all the way down to her thighs, tied by a thin thread. Her clothes were similar to Kazemon, only a dark magenta, with a dark pink sash tied around her waist. The bare part of her stomach showed the symbol Kida has seen repeatedly on her D-tector around her stomach. Her thigh high boots were the same color.

The spirit smiled a warm, beautiful smile that made Kida feel warmth all over again. _So that's where the light's coming from_, she thought, _from her_.

"_Dreamer_," Kida looked at the spirit, _"I need your help."_

Kida rolled her eyes, "I figured as much."

The spirit seemed startled. "_You did?"_

The teen opened her mouth, and then closed it when she remembered Kouji.

"Kouji!" She ran towards the still teen.

Kida kneeled in front of him, tenderly touching his slashed cheek. "Kouji?"

He didn't move.

She shook his shoulder. "Kouji?" Kida moved his head, brushing away his dark hair. She watched his closed eyes, the tense muscles showing his pain.

"_He is terribly hurt. He won't last much longer."_

Kida felt tears fill her eyes. "How do I help him?"

"_By helping me fight back."_

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the spirit, her lightning blue eyes staring back empathetically.

_I've only been a day here and already I see the risks I'm going to take._

Kida stood up, her face now set in steely determination. She nodded, "I'll help you."

The spirit smiled and held out her hand, a tiny, gloved hand.

Kida stared at her hand in a moment before, slowly, taking it with her own. Her D-tector began to tremble violently, the symbol reappearing and a familiar voice spoke once more:

"_Now the fight truly begins."_

_

* * *

_

Review please!


End file.
